


Not A Doubt In His Mind:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny's & Steve's Wedding Day has arrived, Danny makes his way down the aisle, What does he think as he makes his way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny's & Steve's Wedding Day has arrived, Danny makes his way down the aisle, What does he think as he makes his way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

The Venue was set up beautifully, Everyone looked so good in their best clothes, & so did the grooms, as they were preparing to take the next step of their lives, Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe it, but in the next 30 minutes, His dreams are about to come true at full force.

 

One by one, Charlie William Edwards, Danny's son, went down the aisle first, to represent the wedding party, as he was holding the rings, Then Kono Kalakaua-Noshimuri, & her husband, Adam were next, Followed by Chin-Ho Kelly, & his fiancé, Abby Dunn, & then came Grace, Danny's daughter, & Danny, who were wearing bright smiles on that beautiful day, which the photographer had captured, which was a fucking miracle.

 

The Ceremony went off without a hitch, & everyone applauded after the rings were exchanged & was gathering to go to the reception, Danny & Steve hung back for a minute, & took everything in, so they could remember it, The Blond had no doubt in his mind about what he just did, & he kissed his new husband, & said, "Ready ?", "Ready, whenever you are, Handsome", The Model said with a big smile, & they walked into the Reception Area hand in hand, & stood among the wedding party, & enjoy the day.

 

"Everyone, Get it up for the new couple, Danny & Steve Williams-McGarrett", Chin said, as he put his glass in the middle, Abby said, "Hear, Hear", as she joins hers with her lovers, "Plenty of happiness, Renee & Lou replied in unison, "You deserve it, Both of you", Kono said, "We are here for you, Don't ever forget it", Adam nodded, "We love you," Grace & Charlie replied in unison too, & they all clinked their drink glasses in a toast.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
